


In which Cib kills a man and reconsiders his life choices

by WoozleBucket



Series: Sugar Pine 7 Drabbles [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Sugar Pine 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, remember Akrasia?, so uh here, that was like a month ago, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: What the title says.





	In which Cib kills a man and reconsiders his life choices

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this on my Tumblr a while ago. I think it was like day three of the account. I'm posting it here now because uh why the fuck not?

Cib sits next to the body and thinks. He thinks about what he had done, what he is going to do, and why he had done it. The first and third ones are easy. He had broken into Parker’s home and had killed him because he had sold James out and had probably ended up getting James killed. That was easy. The second part was harder to think about.

It’s not like Cib can actually leave the city or anything. For once he has people here, people like Steven and James who mean more to him than anything and people like Autumn and Jeremy who are just in the background but who still care enough to look at him. Plus if James is actually dead (‘He’s not,’ Cib keeps telling himself, looking at the dead body next to him. ‘He’s not.’), someone has to be there for Steven. Cib may be an idiot sometimes, but even he can tell that his boyfriend keeps too much on his mind and would probably internalize his grief until he imploded. 

Death tended to sober Cib up to the reality that, yes, he is in a dangerous occupation full of death and stuff and, yes, he can, and does, kill people on occasion. But those other guys were just, you know, other guys and not one of his better friends. Then again, what kind of friend sold a friend out to a very dangerous gang in return for a normal life? Parker should have known better that once you’re in, you’re never out. Cib had learned that the hard way.

Parker’s body was still warm next to him and the blood was starting to pool around his head. After a minute, Cib couldn’t even look at it anymore and chose to focus on the tv. _Brave_ was playing, of course it was. The only thing Parker loved more than his friends (’No, not really,’ Cib keeps telling himself, trying to satisfy the growing guilt in his chest. ‘A friend wouldn’t have done this.’) was Disney. 

“Who the fuck am I kidding?” Cib asks himself, feeling tears welling up behind his eyes. Parker didn’t deserve this. He was just trying to get out of a bad life, and in any other circumstances, Cib might have even helped him. But now he’s dead and Cib’s going to be kicked out or arrested or maybe even killed himself.

That’s when he gets a text from Steven. He opens it up and breaks down at the picture of James sitting in Steven’s passenger seat with a black eye. He’s doing a thumbs up and smiling and, honestly, Cib hasn’t felt this bad in a long time.

_Look who I found, ye of little faith, the text reads._

Cib realizes that he just killed one of his friends in cold blood for no reason. The others can’t find out, they can’t find out at all. They would fucking kill him. He thinks about how to make this an accident, or how to make this look like an accident. Or maybe someone broke in and...yeah, that might work if everybody’s as fucking stupid as he is. So he gets up off of the floor and gets to work knocking shit over, breaking a window or two, and avoiding looking at the body on the floor.  
When that’s all said and done, he washes his hands in the kitchen sink and leaves to go meet his boys back home. Jeremy will get home later that night and find Parker’s dead body. Steven will be showing actual affection for once, James will explain everything, and Cib will play along like he didn’t already know almost everything from Parker’s confession a few hours earlier. But all the while, Cib will feel like he’s being watched at all times.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @ohnomypeas
> 
> Check it out for new fics, gifsets, and various shit. Also Cow Chop.


End file.
